


Solace

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Wings, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to sleep, Steve paints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To The Fallen And The Lost Goes The Shadow's Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944532) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> Notes: Thank you to Asya_Ana and SpaceAltie for their encouragement and advice. To mizufae, who pushed me and made me work harder to make this better with her supersonic artbeta eyeball, and her extensive knowledge of colour theory and Steve's ass, I say, YOU'RE THE BUSINESS.
> 
> I started reading this series weeks, weeeeeeeeeks! ago, and then this scene happened and ATE MY BRAIN. It's only one drawing but so much ~~crying~~ work has gone into this, I honestly can't express how it feels to finally post it. Because colour is fucking HARD, man, and so is Steve's ass and damn if I didn't redraw some part of this several times.
> 
> And to BigSciencyBrain who wrote this amazing series, I hope this reflects even a small portion of what you wanted from the scene. I know this is unsolicited art, but I was so inspired by your words. Thank you so much for this wonderful story.
> 
> If you're interested in WIP progress shots, [they're here](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/60048.html).

**From Part 2 of the series:**

_He paints._

_He paints Loki, larger than life, in a crouch with his head bowed, black hair falling down to obscure his face, and his arms crossed in front of him, fists clenched tight. This is a different Loki than the one who came to conquer. This Loki is wrapped in silence and shadows; he is hiding. Steve paints him barefoot, in jeans and a t-shirt rather than his Asgardian armor; they seem to suit him better now. Sweeping up and out from his back, Steve paints enormous black wings kissed by the moon and by starlight. Those, he paints stretched wide; open, proud, and glorious. He fills in the background with an abstract New York City made of shapes and lights, with the night sky spinning out above, like a Van Gogh._

_It is almost morning when he finishes and sits back, surrounded by open gallons of paint, to see his work. Dawn is spreading warm honey light over the room._

_He realizes that he’s covered with flecks and splashes of color and pads into the bathroom to get clean. He stands under the water until all of the paint is scrubbed away. Sweat pants and a t-shirt are enough to sleep in. He’d pulled the bed away from the wall; it sits askew in the center of the room now. He moves it so that he can lie facing the painting and watches the sunlight spread up the wall. The light brings out the subtler colors that he used to give depth and dimension to the black wings._

_In his sleep deprived state, he can imagine the painting of Loki lifting its head and standing up with those great wings stirring the air around him._

 

_you could take me to an island_  
_right across the starlit sea_  
_we could worship pagan idols_  
_there together, you and me_  
-New Order, 60 Miles an Hour

I listened to this song a lot when drawing this.

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Solace-524294486)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/115342809754/you-could-take-me-to-an-island-right-across-the)**


End file.
